Moments of DuskxKai
by GarnettFox
Summary: ...I dub this ShadowFireshipping! XD based off a RP I'm doing with friends hope you like! and yes this is slash!
1. Chapter 1

#01 - Air

The three most basic things a fire needed fuel, air and heat. But when Dusk was struck by a Constrictai and just lay still where he fell Kai felt as though all the air was gone and was barly able to breath, not that his flames noticed growing more intense and akin to that of a wild fire circling his downed lover to protect him.

#02 - Apples

"Kai get down from there before you brake your neck." Dusk sighed looking up at his boyfriend, Kai just grinned at him and plucked a apple tossing it down to the older boy "I thought you liked apples." Dusk grumbled but took a bite of the sweet and jucey fruit having to admit the other was right.

#03 - Beginning

The beginnings of their relationship lay in the same bonds of brother and sister hood the others shared, though both would say that, that family loved evolved and became more when Kai comforted Dusk after the close call Leah had.

#04 - Bugs

Dusk had never liked insects of anykind, and liked them even less after the whole Shadow Spinner episode. But he had to admit cuddled into Kai's chest watching the fireflys dance with the other ninja couples around them, this was rather nice.

#05 - Coffee

"Kai if you think your kissing me after drinking that foul smelling drink you have another thing coming." Kai couldn't help the small glare he gave his boyfriend.

"Well I'm sorry but after being up all night making you very happy I need something to wake myself up!"

#06 - Dark

Dusk lay awake feeling safe and content in Kai's arms as the other slumbered on, Dusk sometimes wished sleep came as easy to him the feel of his element around him often left a giddy tingle of energy in him that kept it from him, that and the nightmares that often plagued him meant most of the time he was happy to stay awake. But then again one of his favourite things to do was watch as Kai lay relaxed and care free.

#07 - Despair

Dusk shook heavily fists clenched at his side torn between braking down and howling in misery, or to storm and rage like his now missing boyfriend would. But there was something he was sure of Dawn would NEVER come near the one he loves ever again after he was done with her.

#08 - Doors

When Dusk first came to the monastery he….intressted Kai it was odd to the firey Ninja to see someone who closed his self off behind so many locked doors be so kind to others. He found his self wondering if behind those doors was the shadow ninja still the sweet and gentle person they all knew, now he could safely say that Dusk was far kinder and softer then anyone could have thought and Kai vowed to make sure that Dusk never had to give up the small glimmer of that innocence the older boy had safeguarded all these years.

#09 - Drink

Kai stared at the half dressed giggling-He was fricking giggling like a mad man!- Dusk layout flushed on his bed a half drunk glass of Saki in one hand and a come hither look on his face that Kai was find very hard to resist and not take advantage of the drunk ninja. Dusk's face grew sad seeing the other didn't seem to like him like this and felt tears coming on.

"…Oh screw it!" he just couldn't stop his self from trying to please a tearful Dusk.

#10 - Duty

It was their duty to beat back the Serpentine when ever they showed their face, the fact Kai also got to kick the ass of the one who tormented Dusk's nightmares and dared to try and hurt his brothers was only a plus.

#11 - Earth

Cole shock his head trying to erase the image in front of him as his two brothers scrambled to get dressed "No one has a problem with you two, but for the love of can you PLEASE! Use a spare room when you want alone time it's bad enough Lloyd keeps badgering me and Leah about the birds and bees!"

#12 - End

At the end of the day, Kai could never keep a smile off his face as Dusk curled up in bed with him both relaxing and listening to the sounds of the night.

#13 - Fall

"I have fallen for you so hard." Kai sighed, Dusk chuckled

"past tense? I'm contiuisly falling more and more in love with you."

"….Your lucky I love you because that was Jay brand cheezy."

#14 - Fire

"You're a bleeding piro Kai." Dusk sighed watching his boyfriend try to put out the forest fire he'd accidentally started.

#15 - Flexible

Kai drooled watching Dusk do different stretches, then again it made sence for the shadow warrior to be as flexable as his element.

#16 - Flying

Dusk couldn't help but feel a pang of jelausy on Joey's behalf as he was the only wingless dragon, but all that was forgotten as he whooped in delight when Kai took him up on Flame.

#17 - Food

"….Really your thin as a rake where the heck do you put it?" Kai asked watching Dusk eat, the long haired male pouted and Kai chuckled wiping a spot of sauce off his lip.

#18 - Foot

Dusk winced as Kai helped him up trying not to look at the bloody mess that had been his foot before he'd been stupid enough to step in a serpentine trap "Don't worry Dusk I'll take care of you."

#19 - Grave

Dusk stared numbly at the tomb stone, Dawn stood off to one side but for once wasn't attack or trying to take him back. "I hated him….but I loved him to." Dusk sighed hanging his head not able to look at his fathers gravestone any longer, he sobbed feeling the warm comforting arms of Kai wrap around him.

#20 - Green

Kai groaned as Lloyd stared at him and Dusk who was panting heavily after the make out session they'd just had, he'd hoped to avoid having the green ninja catch them.

#21 - Head

Kai winced seeing the faint scar on the back of Dusk's head a more hidden reminder of the day in the catacombs when Seren faced off with Dawn.

#22 - Hollow

For years Dusk had felt hollow and empty having no one who cared for him but his sister, but now he had the ninja he was glad that, that ever present feeling had been filled.

#23 - Honor

"..And how could you dishonour your family like this!?" Dusk sighed sighed tuning his ranting farther out Kai looking worriedly from Dusk to him, he knew their relationship was odd to say the least but for someone to react this bad.

#24 - Hope

"Hope is a light that shines in the darkness." Dusk read out loud, Kai scoffed

"No it isn't my hope if the darkness that keeps me hidden." Dusk rolled his eyes.

"What was that you said before about me being the cheezy one?"

#25 - Light

Dusk was different, Kai decided he was shadow yet he acted more like a being of light, made him wonder how his own family could shun him for what was a part of him.

#26 - Lost

"Kai I sware if you don't stop for directions in the next five minutes when we DO get you your sleeping on the ruddy couch till new years!"

#27 - Metal

Dusk and Kai playfully glared at each other as they sparred, metal clashing against metal as Kai's sword stuck Dusk's Kusari Gamma.

#28 - New

"KAI GET IN HERE!" Dusk yelled he and Joey staring at each other "Is there something you didn't tell me?" Joey hummed curling around the new black and red eggs he and Flame where guarding.

#29 - Old

Kai sighed happy as Dusk curled up next to him, he hoped he and the other could grow old together…

#30 - Peace

It felt almost alien to know that everything was at peace now, the snakes defeated and no dark lords to fight. To be honest all the ninja agreed it was boring.

#31 - Poison

"Don't you dare give up on my Kai." Kai weakly moaned gripping Dusk's hand as Dawn's poison ravanged his body both praying the others came soon with the cure.

#32 - Pretty

"Hey pretty lady you single." Dusk's eye twitched and he glared at one of the ninja he was hoping to join "I am single but I'm a GUY!" Kai winced having accidentally insulted the other, but the pretty comment still rang true.

#33 - Rain

Kai glared at the rain, he hated it made his powers weak and the humidity gave him a head ache, Dusk winced and hugged him trying to hide the fact the gloom the rain clouds caused had him feeling like he should be bouncing off the walls like Freya on a sugar rush.

#34 - Regret

Dusk looked at the faces twinged with regret looking at him while Kai glared at them. He sighed and shook his head "Regret doen't change the past, after today none of you will ever see me again, then again that's what you've wanted for the last 14 years."

#35 - Roses

"Kai…..Your a romantic sap." Dusk chuckled Kai glared at him "Shut up and take the damn roses!"

#36 - Secret

While Dusk was open with his love of drawing and often did it in the open, Kai was more secretive about his writing sneaking away to jot down a few pages at a time, pretending the fact the two main chacicters had fire and shadow powers and where head over heels for each other was accidental..

#37 - Snakes

"And just what the HELL do you think your doing kissing MY BROTHER?!" The enrage serpentine demanded glaring at Kai, he pretended to think before grinning at Dawn

"Being a good boyfriend."

#38 - Snow

Dusk laughed as Kai kissed him under the mistletoe a bizzard blowing outside the windows.

#39 - Solid

"….Me, Dusk, Kai, and Claire are the weaker ninja because our elements are 'less solid' then the others?" Leah said confused by the comment on one of their Videos, Kai glared and stormed out and Dusk rolled his eyes and followed

"If we're not back in three hours, I died happy."

#40 - Spring

Dusk hated spring, "AHHCOO!" And the fact Kai was laughing his ass off didn't help.

#41 - Stable

"_Do they HAVE to do that here?_' Rocky asked the others trying to ignore the two humans making out in their stable.

"_Their not as bad as Joey and Flame."_ Breeze pointed out.

"_HEY!"_

#42 - Strange

Dusk's life just kept getting strangers, Shadow Powers, being a ninja, sister becoming a serpentine. At lest Kai was a little bit of normalicy in this world.

#43 - Summer

Kai stretched out in the sun bathing in it's rays Dusk glared at him panting in the shade refusing to move as he'd said several times, he didn't tan he burned.

#44 - Taboo

Dusk and Kai ignored the stares on the street as they walked hand in hand, while others considered it Taboo they where proud.

#45 - Ugly

"Leah I sware if you don't come out of there and stop saying your scars are ugly I'LL go back to blaming everything Dawn does on myself!" Kai glared at Dusk as he tried to get Leah out the bathroom

"You wouldn't I won't let you."

#46 - War

Every day their fight against the Serpentine escalated, quickly turning into a war with only the Ninja on the front lines and every kiss and moment of passion had the underlying fear it might be the last time.

#47 - Water

Niether Kai or Dusk liked water but had to smile seeing the kids laugh and play in the surf.

#48 - Welcome

Dusk smiled softly at the little baby who peered up at his two new dads. "Welcome to your new home Lilly-May." He chuckled kissing his daughter on the fore head, Kai smiled.

"How long before the others start arguing over who's the god farther and mother?"

"Their already at it I can feel it."

#49 - Winter

Kai grinned feeling Dusk try and almost burrow into her chest, winter was here and Dusk was allways complaining about the cold, so being his personal hot water bottle was something to look forward to.

#50 – Wood

"Hey Kai you might want to get Dusk to take care of that morning wood for ya!" Jay cackled running out the room before he was burned or assaulted by shadows, Joey got him later though.


	2. Chapter 2

:) I'm so glad everyone is liking this and since I can't get the idea out my head, I'm doing more challenges and will expand on a few XD

oh and to 'Person'...REALLY?! The fact Dusk is a BOYS name and I use MALE pronouns isn't enough of a hint Dusk is MALE!?

#51 – Comfort

Dusk smiled softly raising a hand to wipe away the tears at his eyes, only to be beaten to it by Kai's warm hand having the Fire Ninja there during such a hard time was a huge comfort to him

#52 – Kiss

Their fist kiss was a complete accident a slip up in a spar sending them to the ground and lips meeting in a moment of confusion, the second kiss was so much sweeter both now knowing their hidden feelings where reflected.

#53 – Soft

"What is it with you and cuddling me?" Kai asked as Dusk snuggled into his side, the shadowy one chuckled

"Can I help it that your so soft, like a big teddy bear?"

#54 – Pain

"If you want me to stop you only have to say it, 'I will never go near Dusk again' I'll even let you live if you do." Kai glared at her as best he could threw the molten pain rippling threw his body.

"Go fuck your self bitch!"

#55 – Potatoes

"….HOW DID HE EVEN DO THIS?!" Kai yelled in amazement at the destruction their younger son Anton had done to his weapon's vehicle, the method a simple potato at their feet.

"….I don't know and I suddenly fear him."

#56 – Rain

Kai sighed soaked to the bone, Dusk winced running out to his lover and creating a umbrella of shadow over them and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kai, it was my fault." Kai sighed hugging him back.

"Let's just not fight again ok?"

#57 – Chocolate

Dusk groaned softly in pleasure licking his fingers to clean them of the sticky sweet substance.

"….I'm not jealous of chocolate, I'm not jealous of chocolate." Kai mutter to his self watching Dusk trying to pretend it wasn't effecting him.

#58 – Happiness

When Dusk was young if you asked him what happiness was it was being left alone to draw and play with his sister, when he was older it was being with his friends in the monastery and not have a Serpentine attack. Now he would say it was watching his children play with the others while being embraced by the only person he loved.

#59 – Telephone

"ANTON!" Kai sighed hearing the laughter of his son but not seeing him looking at the smouldering remains of the phone "Dusk! We need to go phone shopping, Again!"

#60 – Ears

"But Dadddddy you have one!" Dusk groaned as Lilly-May looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"When your older!" She pouted and stomped off and he sighed one hand reaching up to play with the crudely made fire charm earring Kai had given him so many years ago.

#61 – Name

"You know it's ironic." Dusk hummed sleepily at Kai wondering what he was on about "Your names Dusk and you have shadow powers, it's irony!" Dusk rolled his eyes.

"So? Your name's Kai which means Ocean and you have fire, goodnight." He rolled over ignoring the struck dumb look on Kai's face as he got up to franticly check if he was right.

#62 – Sensual

Kai moaned kissing Dusk deeply the other desperately kissing back and clinging onto him, something about him made their kisses so sensual.

#63 – Death

While he didn't care much for his family, there where his family after all and when he got that tearful phone call telling him his farther had finally died it took a hour of Kai hushing and comforting him for the crying to subside.

#64 – Sex

Kai smirked to his self a tired and panting Dusk lay next to him, god damn him and his addicting body as Kai wondered if the other would be up for a round three…

#65 – Touch

He was used to others comparing his touch to that of a flame, as a fire ninja his body naturally ran hotter then others, but if that was true then it made Dusk's soft gentle and cool touches akin to that of a true shadow, not what Garamdon and others corrupted but that of an ever present force that offered comfort and the ability to hide and rest when the light grew too bright.

#66 – Weakness

"K-K-KAIIIII!" Dusk whined wiggling in the other's grasp Kai just chuckled and blew another hot breath against the back of the other neck making his gasp and shiver, who knew it was one of his weak spots?

#67 – Tears

It hurt Kai every time he saw those warm brown eyes brim over with tears feeling like he'd failed the other in some way every time a tear fell.

#68 – Speed

"Kai! The partys in ten minutes!"

"I'll be quick I promise!" the other said trying to get the other out of his pants.

#69 – Wind

Leah sighed standing on the Monastery roof and relaxing letting the wind whisper to her, she froze and groaned when she hear a pair of moan's carried on the wind "Can those two not do that for TEN MINUTES!?"

#70 – Freedom

Dusk smiled at his friends, he'd be forever thankful to them giving him the freedom he'd lacked for so many years.

#71 – Life

Life goes on as they say, and often comes full circle Dusk mused watching Lilly-May use her shadow powers to hide from Spencer and Anton's fists alight with flame as he sparred with Nikki.

#72 – Jealousy

Kai glared as another man hit on Dusk assuming as many do that as he has long hair he was a girl, and even though Dusk quickly shot down the other he didn't take a hint and grabbed Dusk's hand. Kai quickly pulled him off aware his hand was hot enough to probably burn the other.

"Sorry He's taken."

#73 – Hands

Dusk moaned softly as Kai massaged his back sorting out kinks in his muscles "So what have we learned about challenging Cole to weight lifting contests?"

"Shut up and keep going unless you want to sleep on the couch."

#74 – Taste

Dusk purred licking his lips savouring the slight spicy tang that clung to them after the heated kiss.

#75 – Devotion

Kai smiled at Dusk devotion clear in his eyes as he took the others hand and slipped a ring on his finger.

#76 – Forever

Even the day after Dusk couldn't stop staring at the glimmering band on his finger and the matching one on Kai's.

"Your mine, forever." Dusk smiled as Kai brought him into a hug which he returned.

"Yours."

#77 – Blood

Dusk shuddered seeing his boyfriend coated in his own blood but didn't let it stop him giving the other a desperate kiss the other weakly returned.

#78 – Sickness

"Stop sniggering." Kai whined sniffling, Dusk chuckled.

"Sorry but I think this Ironic, the ninja of Fire, with a cold!" He laughed.

"Ok ok you've had your fun Please stop."

"Like you did when I had hay fever?" Dusk grinned evilly.

"…Fuck me."

#79 – Melody

Kai smiled softly watching Dusk gently rock Lilly-May humming a song to help her to sleep, he'd have to remember to ask what the song was.

#80 – Star

"You want to know the song?" Kai nodded.

"And hear you sing it." Dusk flushed.

"It's 'Follow your star'….But I'm not singing it!"

#81 – Home

"Do you ever miss your home?" Dusk looked at Kai confused.

"No, I am home."

#82 – Confusion

"….I sware one of these day's I'm going to murder our son." Kai sighed watching the dragons all with bags over their head filled with pepper stumble around in confusion trying to get the bags off and sneezing blasts of different elements flying over head.

#83 – Fear

Sure Dusk had felt scared before, but never had he felt this searing fear in the core of his being watching as his own twin head a blade over the barely alive Kai.

#84 - Lightning/Thunder

Dusk glared at the laughing Jay who was enjoying the thunderstorm raging around them, He jumped and yelped a crash of Thunder startling him and Kai grabbed him. "Don't worry I got you."

#85 – Bonds

Kai smiled kissing Dusk and hearing the others cheer for them, their bond would never be broken.

#86 – Market

"Hey baby, you on the market." Dusk sighed wishing for once he could go out and not either be hit on or mistaken for a girl.

"Sorry I'm taken." With a flash of joy he showed off the ring he proudly wore.

#87 – Technology

"….I see why you draw all the time." Kai said dryly watching Dusk struggle to even figure out how to switch the tv on.

"Shut up or couch!"

#88 – Gift

The greatest gift he'd ever been given was the gift of knowing the other love him.

#89 – Smile

For a being of shadow Kai had to admit, Dusk's smile had a way of lighting up a room

#90 – Innocence

Kai was a little surprised to find out that despite being the eldest Ninja, Dusk was also a complete Virgin, not that he was for much longer after though.

#91 – Completion

Dusk smiled lovingly in the after glow, never had he felt as loved and…whole as he did now with the other.

#92 – Clouds

It wasn't all sex and heated kisses, sometimes all the two did was lie together and watch the clouds talking about everything and nothing.

#93 – Sky

Dusk whooped in delight and Kai rolled his eyes commanding Flame to fly higher.

#94 – Heaven

Every kiss with the other was like a small taste of heaven.

#95 – Hell

"GO TO HELL!" Dawn froze staring at her enraged brother still hold of the ninja who dared take advantage of him, she'd never even heard him sware before let alone at her.

#96 – Sun

Kai was the sun in Dusk's mind, Bright and warm casting light to create his beloved shadows.

#97 – Moon

If Kai was the sun, then Dusk was the moon, a reflection of Kai's might and one all his own

#98 – Waves

"No." Kai said flatly to Dusk, he sighed.

"Hey I don't like water either but I'm doing it!" Kai glared.

"I will NEVER Surf!"

#99 – Hair

Kai smiled stroking Dusk's long hair. "How long you gonna let it grow?" Dusk shrugged.

"Until I feel like cutting it."

#100 – Supernova

When they came together it was like they created a supernova of love and pleasure leaving both breathless in the aftermath.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok gonna do the expanding when I'm done with ALL of the challenges, and there are a LOT! XD

Inky: Don't worry I don't plan on stopping soon! XD

Vi: *Giggle* it's ok you didn't review before, and I'm glad you liked them XD Ohh that Anton!

#101 – Walking

Kai sighed, his feet hurt and he was getting tired, he refrained from asking if they where there yet as Dusk had already threatened to have him sleep on the couch if he did. Not paying attention he bumped into Dusk who'd stopped and turned to face him. "We're here." And Kai had to admit seeing the peaceful clearing with a clear pond it was worth the walk.

#102 – Waltz

"1-2-3 1-2-3" Dusk's eye twitched as he went threw the motions with Kai.

"Why do we have to learn to ballroom dance?" Kai shrugged.

"Consider it practice for our first dance."

#103 – Wishes

Dusk sniffled cradling one arm as he looked up at the night sky, father was really mad that day and had thrown him out the house a few hours ago and he was still scared to go home. He watched as a star seemed to fly by and remembered something his mother once told him.

"I wish some one other then my sister would love me." The eight year old said softly.

#104 – Wonder

"Dusk Hurry!" Dusk quickly ran and knelt by his side both held in a state of awe as the two eggs shifted chirping coming from under the shells. Watched by the dragons and ninja two little dragons hatched looking up bemused at the attention wondering what they where making a big fuss of.

#105 – Worry

"Don't worry Dusk the others will bring Kai back." Claire said trying to reassure the tence male, Dusk just bit his lip playing with the beloved earring.

#106 – Whimsy

"I want to go out and see a movie, let Cole and Leah act like god parents for once and take care of the kids." Kai looked at his lover bemused

"What brought this on?" Dusk shrugged.

"I just want to act on a whim for once."

#107 - Waste/Wasteland

Dusk stared horrified at the wasted human like creature infront of him Lilly-May and Anton huddled behind him, it looked at him it's face still human even if the rest wasn't his own features looking back at him blankly before the creature that was once his sister snarled hungry,

#108 - Whiskey and rum

Kai sighed supporting his drunk giggling boyfriend. "I don't know why you do this, you can't hold your alcohol in the slightest."

#109 – War

"I thought this was over years ago!" Kai half yelled aware of the pale shaken faces of his brothers and sisters Leah's scars standing out against her face. "This was our war and it was over!"

#110 – Weddings

Kai tugged at his red tie nerves getting the better of him, Cole also in suit with a red tie and rose in his lapel nudged him as the music started and Dusk looking as nervious as he made his way down the isle. Leah at his side in a purple dress with grey ribbons to match the grey tie and flowers Dusk had, he smiled at the other the twins scattering flower petals and Lloyd at the back in his suite with a green tie carrying the rings. This was the day.

#111 – Birthday

"Hey wakey wakey!" Dusk grumbled putting the pillow over his head, only for it to be tugged out of his hands. He blurrily looked up seeing his smirking husband with it in his hands.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" He smiled seeing Lilly-May with a plate filled with pancakes and Anton holding presents.

#112 – Blessing

For a preist the Father was very good over christening the adopted daughter of a gay couple, giving Lilly-May back to Dusk and Kai with a smile as the God Parents fawned over the little girl and the childs uncles and aunts looking proud and happy for them.

#113 – Bias

Most would say Dusk was bias, but in his eyes Lilly-May was the most beautiful girl and Anton handsome boy.

#114 – Burning

Dawn stumbled back for the first time feeling a deep fear of one of the ninja as the fire ninja loomed over her, fire dancing around him and anger burning in his eyes.

"Where is HE?!"

#115 – Breathing

The choked up breathless feeling that had gripped Kai since Dusk was struck and fell, only eased when a few hours later Dusk slowly woke up in the hospital none the worse for wear.

#116 – Breaking

Every moment he was forced to be away from the other felt like his heart was braking.

#117 – Belief

"So what do you believe in?" Dusk blinked caught of guard by the question.

"…I don't really know, but I do know one thing I do, true love." Kai blushed a little.

"Romantic sap."

"Look who's talking."

#118 – Balloon

"…..Amazing destructive powers, and he's entertained by a balloon….."Kai said amazed that Anton had stayed out of trouble for a few hours, thanks to a shiny balloon Claire had given him.

"Don't jinx it."

#119 – Balcony

"I hate you guys right now….And can we PLEASE! Change it to Julian or something?" Dusk pleaded from the fake balcony the others had him stood on, how the others had got him and Kai to help out in 'Romeo and Juliet' he had no clue.

#120 – Bane

The creature that once was Dawn hissed at the sight of the little ones using powers, she remembered the older ones had been the bane of her existence.

#121 – Quiet

Dusk sighed content curling up with Kai enjoying one of the rare quite moments they had now there where two children to look after.

#122 – Quirks

A habit Leah had developed after Dawn had almost killed her was to play a flute to keep her fingers busy, it quickly formed into a regular thing for the ninja to gather round and relax listening to her soft music.

#123 – Question

"Why do we not look like you and Dad?" Dusk froze looking down at his twelve year old daughter who peered up at him.

"And why are we the only ones with a Dad and Daddy?" Anton added, Dusk sighed a heavy feeling settling on his shoulders, he'd hoped they'd remain ignorant for a few more years.

#124 – Quarrel

Real fights with each other where few and far between for the ninja, but when they did brake out as they most tempers quickly escalated and powers ran wild as they argued.

#125 – Quitting

In the beginning the others had to fight with Dusk to get him to stay, the ninja convinced if he left Dawn would leave them be, slowly he began to accept it wasn't his fault, but it was Kai who truly gave him a reason to never leave.

#126 – Jump

"…This is ment to be romantic?" Dusk asked looking nerviously down as Kai strapped his self into the harness.

"Oh come it's bungee jumping, what's the wor-"

"DON'T! You'll jinx it!"

#127 – Jester

Kai groaned as Jay told another bad joke. "Someone get him off the stage before people start throwing furniture."

#128 – Jousting

"…When I said I was interested in going to the medieval enactment this is NOT what I ment Kai!" Dusk whimpered trying to hold on to the horse that looked rather annoyed while a stage hand kept shoving a lance at him.

#129 – Jewel

Dusk was more the one who wore jewellery but the second he saw the ruby inlayed in gold flames he had to buy it for Kai.

#130 – Just

Kai groaned to his self leaving the shop, this was the fith one he'd been to and he still hadn't found something that was just right for Dusk on their anniversary.

#131 – Smirk

Dusk flushed at the cocky smirk Kai had as he revealed his hand, why had he agreed to strip poker again?

#132 – Sorrow

"Lils leave it alone!" Anton said nerviously, he knew he and the others shouldn't be down the tunnels but Lilly-May ignored him.

"But the poor thing looks so sad and hurt!" She replyed putting a hand on the snake like creature curled up in a corner of the cave, it jerked and looked at them with a tear stained face that was a near mirror image of their Daddy.

#133 – Stupidity

Dusk's eye twitched seeing the state of the kitchen and children, some of whom where sobbing and others looking as confused as their parents as to what had happened.

"Who the hell left JAY IN CHARGE OF THE KIDS!?"

#134 – Serenade

"Just follow your star, spread your wings and be free, where ever you are, is right where you should be…" Kai smiled hearing Dusk softly sing the song he'd been bugging him about for weeks.

#135 – Sarcasm

Cole's idea of mental training where insult fights between the ninja, though these quickly dissolved into 'who can be the most sarcastic' contests and fits of 'Yo Mama' jokes.

#136 – Sordid

Impassively Dawn looked around the hovel she now resided in a part of her that retained a trace of humanity shuddering at the filth she revelled in.

#137 – Soliloquy

"Some times I wonder what life would be like if I'd stayed at the village, but when I look around at me family I know I made the right choice."

"….Dusk what are you doing?"

"Hush I'm trying to monologue here Kai!"

#138 – Sojourn

"But Dadddddy! Why can't me and Ant come!?" the five year old sniffled her three year old brother held in Leah's arms looking just as confused, Dusk sighed.

"Me and dad want a little alone time for the weekend, it's only tempory."

#139 – Share

Having eight children all around the same age put a lot of stress on the ninja, not lest when it came to potty training or teaching angry toddlers they have to share their toys.

#140 – Solitary

Personly Dusk considered his self a solitary person, having only Dawn to go to when he did want company, but since the Ninja accepted him into their lives they quickly proved him wrong and he couldn't image what life would be like without them.

#141 – Nowhere

Dusk glared at the stubborn Kai and giving up sat right where he was in the middle of nowhere. "Just admit it Kai, WE ARE LOST!"

#142 – Neutral

"Daaaaaaddy tell Anton he's wrong! The White Ranger is so much cooler!" Lilly-may begged Dusk, Anton pouted

"Nuuh! He agrees with me the Red Rangers better." Dusk looked from one arguing sibling to the other.

"….I am Switzerland, completely neutral, go bug your dad."

#143 – Nuance

#144 – Near

Dusk glanced up at Kai and half considered talking to the other, about the awkwardness that happened last night but stopped seeing him bump into Seren and talk to her. His nerves broke and he walked off so close yet so far.

#145 – Natural

"Cut your hair hippy!" Dusk rolled his eyes at the jibe from Jay, he made smilaer comments every day or so and he was long since used to them as the tied his long hair back,

"Lest it looks better then your rats nest!"

#146 – Horizon

"…Kai you know I never manage to sleep, so why the heck did you me up at this ungodly hour?" Dusk asked Kai looking annoyed, Kai rolled his eyes an dragged him out side.

"Ya, but have you ever bothered to watch a sunrise?"

#147 – Valiant

"…Kai why are you glaring at that book? Oh if this is over the Kai means Ocean thing-!"

"No it isn't…And Kai also means Fire ya know! No it's Cole's name." He sighed passing the book to Dusk

"Valiant Warrior?"

"Don't let him know, he'll be full of his self for weeks."

#148 – Virtuous

Dusk flushed angrily glaring at Cole. "Alright, Alright! I'm a virgin happy?" Cole grinned in victory unaware Kai had heard the hold thing and fantasising about changing that.

#149 – Victory

Kai gasped up at Dusk surprised that the other beat him, Dusk also looked rather surprised but also like the cat that got the canary, Kai was wondering if he'd regret betting which of them would top tonight…

#150 – Defeat

Dawn whimpered the pain of her wounds compounded by the sting of defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

*Phew* Man these are coming quick!

Warning, there is a bit of a theme in this one and it's sadder then most I've done.

151 – Ring

Dusk stared amazed and shocked at the ring Kai was holding, then he despretly hugged the other saying yes over and over.

#152 – Hero

Dusk rolled his eyes as Kai get rid of the spider Lilly-May clinging on to his legs "Our Hero."

#153 – Memory

Kai sighed in relief as Dusk woke up slowly from the venom induced coma. "Welcome back Dusk." Dusk blinked looking lost and confused.

"W-who are you?"

#154 – Box

Dusk groaned putting down the box, "This is the last one, now much of this old stuff do I want to burn….?" Kai sweat dropped wondering why he agreed to help him sort out his old stuff from the village.

#155 – Run

"When I was little all I wanted to do was run away from everything and be on my own." Dusk turned over in the bed to face Kai "but now I never want to leave."

#156 – Hurricane

"Wow…" the ninja where in devastated awe seeing the destruction the hurricane had cause, Mallory and Leah had managed to spare the Monestary from harm and the first thing they did was throw themselves into helping the villagers.

#157 – Wings

_"You have complete control over your form."_ Flame pointed out, Joey looked up at him.

_"So….?"_

_"Why no wings?"_ Joey shifted uncofterble.

"_I don't have the first clue how to fly."_ The fire dragon chuckled and nuzzled his shadowy counter part.

"_I'll teach you."_

#158 – Cold

Dusk shivered and cuddled up to Kai trying to escape the cold of winter.

#159 – Red

Kai laughed picking up the ruby pendant "it's Red my fave colour how did you know?" he joked slipping it on.

#160 – Drink

"For once I'm not the drunk one." Dusk noted amused as Cole, Kai, Damien and Jay started singing loudly and out of key.

#161 – Midnight

Dusk smiled as Lilly-May pointed out constellations above them, the darkness made her as restless as him and he enjoyed these midnight talks with his daughter.

#162 – Temptation

Kai winced wishing Jay hadn't dragged him here for his stag do feeling guilty as girls danced and the fact he did feel the pang of temptation to go with them.

#163 – View

In his eye's there was no more loving family anywhere.

#164 – Music

Music was one of the few things that would ever settle the kids at bed time, normally Leah playing her flute to a song she'd made up and memorised long ago, or Dusk occasionally softly singing to them.

#165 – Silk

Dusk held up the silvery grey dressy shirt "Ok who ever bought this for me, I'm gay not a drag queen." He grumbled.

#166 – Cover

Kai glared at the rain as he and Dusk sheltered under a umbrella "I HATE rain!"

"Preaching to the choir here." Dusk grumbled

#167 – Promise

"I promise we'll get threw this Dusk." Dusk nodded slowly taking his hand out of Kai's grip looking confused and a little scared.

"Suuuure…where's the nice nurse to get rid of the crazy person…?" he muttered to his self looking for the call button.

#168 – Dream

He didn't know them, didn't remember them why where they trying so hard to get him to believe he was their brother!? Dusk whimpered holding his aching head the only thing worse then those desperate hopeful people coming in telling him thing that they say he should remember and making him feel guilty for not.

Where the dreams he had of a figure in red who's name and face escaped him.

#169 – Candle

It was stupid and Dusk knew it, but when ever Kai went on a mission without him he lit a candel and tended to the flame to make sure it didn't go out and would only put it out when Kai had returned.

#170 – Talent

"You and the other's Won a talent show?" Dusk chuckled Kai nodded.

"Hey there's a video to prove it!"

#171 – Silence

The monastery was oddly silent, everyone weary of Kai's frayed temper over his stress with Dusk's memory loss and everyone worried them selves and some wondering if it would best to grieve in case their friend never recovered.

#172 – Journey

The road to recovery would be a long one. "Hey? How come you didn't bring any of Zane's muffins?" but every journey begins with a single step and that one fragment of memory was enough to celebrate.

#173 – Fire

Kai was allways fiery and passionate, and it didn't change in the bedroom.

#174 – Strength

It felt hard to go on, but Kai kept the happy memorys of his times with Dusk close at hand to give him strength when ever he had to face his memory less lover.

#175 – Mask

For years Dusk hid behind a mask pretending what others said never hurt, but thanks to the others it had long since been shed and broken into a myriad of pieces.

#176 – Ice

Zane raised a eyebrow at the two naked red faced males "I came for some spare blankets." Dusk pointed to them in a corner and Zane grabbed them and left making a note to erase that memory.

#177 – Fall

In one of her fully lucid moment Dawn stared at her face in a pool of dirtied water, how the mighty had fallen.

#178 – Forgotten

Dusk just stared blankly at the picture of him and other hugging and him giving the other a kiss. "…Nothing, it doesn't mean anything to me."

#179 – Dance

Kai laughed moving with his boyfriend as they danced the night away in a club.

#180 – Body

Dusk yelped red faced "Kai! Your meant to knock!"

"Your also meant to lock the door." Kai retorted ogling his boyfriend.

#181 – Sacred

"This is yours." Kai said softly giving Dusk's sketch book to him, suddenly the males eyes gained a focus he hadn't seen any other time they tried to jog his memory treating the book like it was a sacred thing made of delicate glass.

#182 – Farewells

The farewell wasn't sad, nor was it happy as Dusk left his childhood home for the last time.

#183 – World

"I would give you the world if it made you happy." Dusk chuckled

"You are such a sap!"

#184 – Formal

Kai winced pulling at his tie "Isn't this a little formal?" Dusk glared at him.

"It's our little girls christening!"

#185 – Fever

Dusk whimpered in bed moaning softly, of all the times to catch the flu he picked Kai's birthday.

#186 – Laugh

The pair smiled content hearing their children play and laugh.

#187 – Lies

"…O-of corse I remember you Kai!" Dusk said, the other smiled and pulled him into a hug not seeing the guilty face Dusk had, he didn't remember the other but couldn't stand seeing Kai looking so heartbroken and lost.

#188 – Forever

Kai held the other close happy to know the other was him forever, but also remembering the times when he could have lost him.

189 – Overwhelmed

Dusk shook with panic looking from one yelling person the other. "S-S-SHUT UP!" He screamed in terror trying to get away from them.

#190 – Whisper

Dusk looked over the other who'd fallen asleep at his bed side, he brushed a lock of hair out of the others face and traced down to his cheek a soft whisper in the back of his head waiting to be said.

"Your…..your Kai….and I'm in love with you….."

#191 – Wait

It was a tense wait at the monestary waiting for Kai to come back, and in what condition, they where taken by surprise to see Dusk riding with him and grinning at them for the first time a true spark of recognition in his eyes.

#192 – Talk

"Kai we need to talk." He gulped knowing all too well those words where never good, Dusk rolled his eyes.

"Jeeze I just wanted to know if your up for helping me redecorate Lilly-May's room!"

#193 – Search

"Lilly! Anton!" Dusk called out pleadingly hearing the others call out the names of their own children, oh lord let them be alright.

#194 – Hope

Dusk watched the children train from the shadows and smiled, to villagers the children where for some reason seen as a beacon of hope some even thinking there might one day be a legend about them.

#195 – Eclipse

Unafraid Dusk looked up at the eclipse a rush of power running threw him as darkness took the place of light.

#196 – Gravity

Gravity is rarely your friend when you fall, epscally when you wea heavy chains in combat.

"Whoah!" Good thing Kai was there to catch him when he fell.

#197 – Highway

Kai grinned reeving the throttle and feeling Dusk hang on tighter, oh yes he loved going out riding.

#198 – Unknown

That's what they where to him, unknowns trying to force him to remember something he didn't.

#199 – Lock

"I found a third meaning of Kai." Dusk hummed looking up.

"What?" Kai grinned holding him close.

"Keep of Keys, and I can think of one key I have, the key to your heart."

#200 – Breathe

When Dusk finally remembered was the time Kai finally felt able to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last batch! with two extra Inky did for me! X3 Thanks sis!

#201 – Motion

Dusk and Kai watched proud as the children went threw the motions of the training corse the sparks of elements laping at their feet.

#202 – Cool

"Why aren't you over here cuddling?" Kai asked confused as to why Dusk was lay half dressed on his own bed.

"It's the middle of fricking SUMMER Kai! Unless you suddenly turn into the ice ninja I am not cuddling!" he panted wishing for a cool breeze.

#203 – Young

"And they called it puppy loooove." Dusk chuckled to his self seeing Anton shyly give Nikki and half wilted flower.

#204 – Last

Dusk smiled curled up with Kai, he was his first and he was sure would also be his last.

#205 – Wrong

"Something you learn, your always wrong, their allways right." Cole said clapping Kai on the shoulder, the fire ninja glared.

"I am not whipped like you are Cole."

"Yes you are Kai." Dusk said suddenly coming up behind him.

"….Yes dear."

#206 – Gentle

"Hold still." Kai winced and struggled to do go as Dusk bandaged his arm glad at lest Dusk was gentle when he did.

#207 – One

"Someone remind me why I agreed to adopting a second baby?" Kai asked retoricly as Dusk rushed around trying to deal with a toddler and baby, they had enough stress with one!

#208 – Thousand

Millions could have tried but no one would keep a maternal Dusk away from his children when they where in trouble.

#209 – King

"How may this humble knight serve you my king?" Dusk asked bowing, Kai chuckled fixing the crown of his costume.

"Humm I can think of one way my humble knight of shadows."

#210 – Learn

Kai smiled Lilly-May sitting on his lap proudly reading aloud from 'The Cat in the Hat'.

#211 – Blur

Time moves on as it must, but it seemed to blur as they all watched their children grow, it seemed only yesterday they took their first steps, or said their first words and now they where becoming ninja in their own right.

#212 – Wait

"Wait hold up a sec." the others paused looking back at Kai and the pale Dusk "You ok." He hesitantly nodded.

"Ya I guess it's only just setting in what we're going to do…"

#213 – Change

Some changes happen in the blink of a eye, some slower. Neither of them really noticed they where getting older till a child in the street yelled 'Dumbledore!' and pointed at the grey streak that had developed in Dusk's long plated hair.

#214 – Command

"Stay here."

"But-"

"No buts you can barely move!"

#215 – Hold

Kai smiled holding onto a sleepy Dusk who grumbled and settled against his shoulder nodding off again.

#216 – Need

For a long time Dusk was convinced the only person he needed other than his self was his sister, how wrong he was.

#217 – Vision

Even with bad bedhead and needing a shower, Dusk was still a vision of loveliness to Kai.

#218 – Attention

Kai was startled when suddenly during training Dusk marched up to him half dressed and kissed him desperately, he then glared at the dumbfounded firey one.

"Take a ruddy hint!" and stormed off.

#219 – Soul

Seren was a odd one at times, able to sence the aura's and intentions of others, not that it really surprised them when she described seeing Zane as interlocking gears of ice, or Dusk as a calm starless night.

#220 – Picture

Dusk smiled putting the picture of him and his family down, he was sort of surprised the photographer had managed to fit everyone!

#221 – Fool

"You're a fool brother!" Dawn hissed at him, Dusk shrugged.

"That maybe, but I'm a fool who's in love so stay away from Kai unless you want to die Dawn."

#222 – Mad

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lilly-May winced, it was rare she got in trouble when when she did it was nine times out of then worse then anything Anton got in trouble for.

#223 – Child

The pair smiled softly for the first night they decided to rest with their new daughter snuggled between them.

#224 – Now

Now and then Dusk did wonder what his life could have been like, but had to admit it would always pale in comparison to what he had.

#225 – Shadow

Joey purred cuddling up to Flame a warm cocoon of shadows covering them and their two hatchlings, named Shade and Ember.

#226 – Goodbye

"…Goodbye sis." Dusk sighed with a heavy heart, it'd been a month since the tunnels collapsed after their last fight with the serpentine and now they had to admit none of them could have survived.

#227 – Hide

"….Your on your own, Bye!" Anton gawped as Lilly vanished into shadows leaving him to take the wrap.

#228 – Fortune

"I think I'm the richest man alive when it comes to love."

"Good for you, now sleep!"

#229 – Safe

He hushed and cuddled his daughter promising to keep her safe from nightmares.

#230 – Ghost

She was a ghost of his past Dusk had thought long since gone, but now she haunted his children bent on revenge.

#231 – Book

"Is…this a book?" Dusk asked the embarrassed looking Kai flicking threw the manuscript.

"I …Maybe?"

#232 – Eye

"A eye for a eye makes the whole world blind they say, I still want to kill her for what she did." Seren spat one hand tracing over the scar that blinded her eye.

#233 – Never

"Never say never, your asking to jinx it."

"…..Really Dusk what is with you and saying not to say things in case you jinx them?"

"I read fanfiction, nuff said."

#234 – Sing

Kai smiled glad Lloyd was recording Dusk singing with Lilly-May.

#235 – Sudden

Nothing got any of the males panicking more then when they heard the words they both dreaded and looked forward to hearing.

"My water broke!"

#236 – Stop

She would never be stopped, never halted she would have revenge!

#237 – Time

They say time heals all wounds, but it left it's mark in the scars they bore.

#238 – Wash

"Wash Anton." He pouted reluctantly going to wash the soot off his face from playing with Ember

#239 – Torn

Dusk winced torn between defeating the creature that had tried to kill them for so long, and sparing his beloved sister.

#240 – History

They say those who fail to learn from history must repeat it, but why did their children have to pay for the mistakes they made?

#241 – Power

Dawn grinned at the screaming Leah drunk off her power.

#242 – Bother

"…Go bother your dad." Dusk sighed at the two arguing siblings, he prefured to stay out of the arguments and drop them on Kai.

#243 – God

"Do you think their's a god?" Dusk asked randomly, Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. But if there is I don't really think he cares what any of us do."

#244 – Wall

Dusk yelped as Kai pushed him into a wall "Horn dog."

"I know, now help me get your pants off!"

#245 – Naked

Dusk sighed as Kai once more snuck into his shower. "Ya I'm now immune to being embarrassed by people walking in on me now thanks to you."

#246 – Drive

Dusk grinned as Kai for one let him take the handle bars of his bike the other wondering if this was such a good idea.

#247 – Harm

She never wanted to harm her brother, but if it was the only way so be it.

#248 – Precious

Dusk kissed his children goodnight, they and Kai meant the world to him.

#249 – Hunger

"I'm hungry for a little loving."

"And I'm the horn dog?"

#250 – Believe

"Do you think we'll always be together?" Kai hummed.

"I believe we will."

1-Weary

"Hey, check it out! Leah means 'weary'". Kai read

"Well, in the Bible, Leah's eyes are described as weary, and there are many debates on if it means soft, lightly colored, or weary  
That would be the Hebrew definition. In Angelo-Saxon, it means meadow. In Assyrian, it means leader. I go by the Assyrian meaning!" Leah skipped off. Dusk and Kai looked at each other.

"...I thought you locked the door."

"I did..."

2- Rag doll

"Hey, look! It's the rag doll!" A group of boys pointed and laughed.

Leah sighed. That was what the meaner people called her due to her facial scars. She pulled her hood over her face, hiding the scars. She didn't want to cause trouble. She looked up and saw Dusk charging at the boys, Kai right behind him, and allowed a small smile.


End file.
